MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon
MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon (ゲルググキャノン, Gerugugukyanon) is a mass-production assault mobile suit and variant of the original MS-14A Gelgoog. It first appeared as a part of the original design series MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden and the unit is piloted by Jacobius Node. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon was essentially a Gelgoog High Mobility Type equipped with more powerful thruster packs, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. It also has conformal tanks on its legs to extend its operating time. A high mobility backpack similar to that of the B type was prepared as optional equipment, and it can switch between this backpack and a standard cannon pack depending on the mission. The Gelgoog Cannon was equipped with a twin beam sword, a beam rifle, and a bazooka. The existing images show it with the high mobility backpack; the giant bazooka is just sitting in a storage rack, not built into the backpack. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The same close-range melee weapon as used by the normal Gelgoog, it is also known as a beam naginata. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts and has a beam emitter at both ends, allowing it to generate two beam blades by containing and shaping plasma via an I-Field. The weapon can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*RA-2 Beam Cannon :A backpack mounted beam cannon that is positioned over the right shoulder, it is powered by the suit's generator and used for long range attacks. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. It can be mounted on the unit's backpack and fired directly. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*Buckler Shield :A small optional shield that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle :A beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper during the One Year War, it mounts a high-powered scope, allowing the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy. When engaging with Uma Lightning in Jaburo, this weapon is used by Jacobius Node's customized unit, accompanied by a RMS-106 Hizack carrying a generator. ;*Sniper Beam Rifle :A long-range beam weapon mounted with a three-kind scope, used by Jacobius Node's customized unit. ;*Shield :A standard defensive armament to protect against physical attacks and has anti-beam coating on its surface for defending against beam attacks. Equipped on Ghanim Mouffetard's customized Gelgoog unit is a huge shield featuring the Chimera Corps emblem. Special Equipment & Features ;*Three-kind Scope :For targeting, Jacobius Node's customized unit equips the same special visor used by the MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper, which can be forcibly removed by an explosion bolt. History In 0079 U.C, the Gelgoog Cannon was assigned to the elite Chimera Corps and participated in the Battle of A Baoa Qu at the end of the war. The stripes on its left side are for recognition purposes, and apparently there are also B types with matching patterns. One particular unit is piloted by Jacobius Node who preferred long-range weaponry in order to eliminate his enemies. Picture Gallery Ms141agc231.png|1/144 scale - MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon G67342.png Ms14c1agc2314.png 14c1actype.png Ms14c1aUPGwHZ.png|Gelgoog Cannon in 0090 U.C. Gelgoog new sniper rifle.jpg|Gelgoog Cannon with new sniper beam rifle and three-sided scope gelgoogcannon.jpg Jacobius.jpg|Head detail of Jacobius Node's MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon, with three-kind scope MS-14C-1A_Gelgoog_Cannon_Ghanim.jpg|MSV-R: Return of Johnny Ridden - MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon (Ghanim Custom) equipped with a shield Gunpla MG Gelgoog Cannon MSV Color.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon (MSV Color) (P-Bandai excluisve; 2014): box art References 56760C45.png|Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type and Gelgoog Cannon 3951381182_363ab6c2ee.jpg MSV-R_MS-14C-1A_Gelgoog_Cannon.jpg External links *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon on MAHQ.net